


I Think About You

by shejustwantstowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, and sappy, but i'm late huhu, for DoPil Week 2018, technology sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: “Dowoonie?” Wonpil whispers.“Yes, hyung?”“Can you sing for me?”or: a lullaby and some confessions





	I Think About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blurbluefrog (ForestFish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [gentle musicians into respectful escapades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715990) by [blurbluefrog (ForestFish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/pseuds/blurbluefrog). 



> a short fic on the EPIC day6 fic called gentle musicians into respectful escapades by blurbluefrog
> 
> THIS IS FOR U, BUB!
> 
> (also, the italicized part at the beginning's part of the fic for a semblance of continuity)
> 
> (read gentle musicians into respectful escapades, folks)

_ “Fine, then. I guess, I guess I’ll have to take Dowoonie’s bed tonight, then.” Jae declared dramatically opening his arms and everyone chuckled. Dowoon went bright red “Can I at least get my belongings before being kicked out of my own room?” _

 

_ “Of course.” Wonpil said and he sat back up with a grin “I’m not kicking you out, hyung! We’ll only need one bed.” _

 

_ — _

 

As the door closes and their friends leave, Wonpil turns to Dowoon. He holds out one hand, and Dowoon takes it. Wonpil leads them both to the bed.  _ Wonpil’s bed. _

 

Why does Dowoon feel sweaty suddenly? They’ve shared the shared bed numerous times before, why does feel so nervous?

 

They lay down, savoring the softness of the bed after one of the longest days in their lives. Not that everything that happened is bad.

 

_ Definitely not. _

 

Wonpil lays his head on Dowoon’s chest, arms circling around him like a koala. Wonpil always says that Dowoon’s heartbeat calms him to sleep.

 

Dowoon has always liked that thought of that.

 

He thinks about everything that happened today. From finding Wonpil on that cursed floor, to admitting their feelings, to kissing him.

 

Yep, definitely not one of the worst moments of his life.

 

“Dowoonie?” Wonpil whispers.

 

“Yes, hyung?”

 

“Can you sing for me?”

 

Another thing about them when they sleep together—platonically, mind you, is that when Wonpil couldn’t sleep, he asks Dowoon to sing to him. He says it’s the only thing that could help him.

 

Dowoon, being the whipped creature he is, always complies. Even though he thinks he’s not that good.

“Yeah, okay,” he whispers. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to sing.

  
  


_ Tonight, the entire time while I’m walking you home _

 

_ You told me that I have changed _

 

_ That I’m not considerate of you _

 

_ You complain _

  
  


Wonpil huffs a laugh. Dowoon knows why—I Always Think About You is always the song he sings.

He could say that this is their song.

  
  


_ Is love always like butterflies to you? _

 

_ To me, it’s being comfortable _

 

_ I don’t set apart time to think about you _

  
  


Dowoon brings Wonpil closer, to feel more of him. He’s still wary that he’s gonna lose his... (best friends, boyfriend, the love of his life?), after what happened. Wonpil hums in contentment.

Dowoon continues singing.

 

_ I always think about you _

 

_ Yes, I think about you _

 

_ Even on busy days, each moment, I see you in each of those moments _

 

_ I can’t show you everything but you can feel a little too, right? _

 

_ I always think about you _

 

_ Every day, I think about you _

 

_ Even at the moment when I fall asleep and dream _

 

_ I think about you, smiling in front of me _

 

Dowoon pauses to takes a breath, but then he hears Wonpil say:

“I love you.”

In the sweetest voice ever.

 

Did he hear Wonpil right?

 

In his daze, the only he can say is: “That’s still at the end of the song.”

 

Wonpil giggles, swatting his chest lightly. “I’m telling you I love you, you dummy.”

 

He laughs at his own stupidity. And then says it back.

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> let's scream on twt: @shewritesfics


End file.
